wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Poppin' Popcorn (video)
Hot Poppin' Popcorn is the 33rd Wiggles video released in 2009. Song List # It's a Wiggly Circus # Hot Poppin' Popcorn # How Are We Going To Wake Up Jeff? # Circus Cyclists Cycling! # Dorothy's Dance # Doing A Handstand # Juggling, Juggling, Juggling Balls # The Ringmaster's Song # Waltzing Matilda # High Up on the Trapeze # Henry's Song # Captain Feathersword's the Somersault King # Anthony's Eating Again! # Fly, Fly, Foodman # Wave Your Ribbons In The Air # Wags the Balancing Dog # We're Watching the Clowns Fall Down # Murray's Guitar Saved The World Trivia *This was the third video where Jeff doesn't play the accordion. *This is the first Wiggles DVD to use the new 2009 ABC For Kids logo. Gallery TheWigglesinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglesinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Professional Wiggles SamandMurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam and Murray TheWigglesLogoinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles Logo HotPoppin'PopcornTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Murray'sTitleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry's title JamieRedfern'sTitle.jpg|Jamie Redfern's title It'saWigglyCircus-Prologue.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a ringmaster AnthonytheRingmaster.jpg|Anthony the Ringmaster TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandWagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JeffandWagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff and Wags DimitriZorininHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dimitri TheWigglesandHenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Henry and Mario Martinez-Diaz It'saWigglyCircus.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus!" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group MarioMartinez-DiazinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Mario TheLandWiggleFriendsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar WagsandSaminHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags and Sam DorothyandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandHenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony and Henry HotPoppin'Popcorn-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles HotPoppin'Popcorn-Prologue2.jpg|''"But where's the popcorn?"'' HotPoppin'Popcorn-Prologue3.jpg|The Wiggles greeting popcorn seller Jamie Redfern HotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" (Starring Jamie Redfern) TheNonrealisticWigglesinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony and Murray ClareFieldinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Clare KristyTalbotinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Kristy SamandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain Feathersword EmilyMcGlinninHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Emily AdrianQuinnellinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Adrian JamieRedfrenthePopcornSeller.jpg|Jamie JeffandSaminHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Sam JeffSleepinginHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Anthony HowAreWeGonnaWakeUpJeff?-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Murray HowAreWeGonnaWakeUpJeff?.jpg|"How Are We Gonna Wake Up Jeff?" MurrayandJeffinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffWakingUpinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff waking up HowAreWeGonnaWakeUpJeff?-Epilogue.jpg|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone." SaminHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam MurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray TheAwakeWigglesinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Awake Wiggles CircusCyclistsCycling!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Circus Cyclis Cyling!" CircusCyclistsCycling!.jpg|"Circus Cyclists Cycling!" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff and Captain TheOtherWigglesinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Other Wiggles Dorothy'sDance-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy'sDance.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance" SamandDorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DoingAHandstand-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Foodman DoingAHandstand.jpg|"Doing A Handstand" Jugglin',Jugglin',Jugglin'Balls-Prologue.jpg|Anthony holding juggling balls Jugglin',Jugglin',Jugglin'Balls.jpg|"Juggling, Juggling, Juggling Balls" AnthonyJugglingBalls.jpg|Anthony juggling balls SamJugglingBalls.jpg|Sam juggling balls MurrayJugglingBalls.jpg|Murray juggling balls JeffJugglingBalls.jpg|Jeff juggling balls TheRingmaster'sSong-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "The Ringmaster's Song" TheRingmaster'sSong.jpg|"The Ringmaster's Song" WaltzingMatilda-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Jeff WaltzingMatilda.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" JeffinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff AnthonyandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick JeffEatingPopcorn.jpg|Jeff eating popcorn JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard JeffDrinkingTea.jpg|Jeff drinking tea HighUpontheTrapeze-Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "High Up on the Trapeze" HighUpontheTrapeze.jpg|"High Up on the Trapeze" CaterinaMeteandMeganBolton.jpg|Caterina and Megan MurrayandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Murray and Emily Henry'sSong-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus Henry'sSong.jpg|"Henry's Song" HenryandSaminHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry and Sam HenryandJeffinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry and Jeff MurrayandHenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray and Henry CaptainFeathersword'stheSomersaultKing-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Captain Feathersword's the Somersault King" CaptainFeathersword'stheSomersaultKing.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's the Somersault King" KarlShoreinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Karl MeganBoltoninHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Megan Anthony'sEatingAgain!-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AnthonyEatingAppleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony eating apple Anthony'sEatingAgain!.jpg|"Anthony's Eating Again!" CaptainandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain and Anthony Fly,Fly,Foodman-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Foodman FoodmaninHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Foodman (he was played by Anthony, plus he was also played by him in Foodman (episode) Fly,Fly,Foodman.jpg|"Fly, Fly, Foodman" WaveYourRibbonsInTheAir-Prologue.jpg|Anthony waving a ribbon WaveYourRibbonsInTheAir.jpg|"Wave Your Ribbons In The Air" WagstheBalancingDog-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagstheBalancingDog.jpg|"Wags the Balancing Dog" WagsandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags and Anthony We'reWatchingtheClownsFallDown-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "We're Watching the Clowns Falling Down" We'reWatchingtheClownsFallDown.jpg|"We're Watching the Clowns Fall Down" SamSingingWe'reWatchingtheClownsFallDown.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony SamandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam and Anthony SaminHotPoppin'PopcornEpilogue.jpg|Sam JeffinHotPoppin'PopcornEpilogue.jpg|Jeff JeffandDorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandWagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandWagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainandHenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags the Dog Murray'sGuitarSavedTheWorld-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Murray'sGuitarSavedTheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|Murray playing guitar and Captain Feathersword MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Murray'sGuitarSavedtheWorld.jpg|"Murray's Guitar Saved The World" HotPoppin'Popcorn-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits JeffinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Jeff in end credits SaminHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Sam in end credits AnthonyinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in end credits MurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Murray in end credits CaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits KristyTalbotinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Kristy in end credits DimitriZorininHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Dimitri in end credits KarlShoreinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Karl in end credits MeganBoltoninHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Megan in end credits CaterinaMeteinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Caterina in end credits ClareFieldinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Clare in end credits MarioMartinez-DiazinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Mario in end credits AdrianQuinnellinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Adrian in end credits EmilyMcGlinninHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Emily in end credits HotPoppin'PopcornVoiceCastCredits.jpg|Voice cast credits HotPoppin'Popcorn-EndCredits2.jpg|Vocal Credits NationalCareerDevelopmentWeek.jpg|The Wiggles in "National Career Development Week" bonus clip JeffandSaminHotPoppin'PopcornBonusClip.jpg|Jeff and Sam in bonus clip AnthonyandMurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornBonusClip.jpg|Anthony and Murray in bonus clip MercyBreastmilkBank.jpg|The Wiggles in "Mercy Breastmilk Bank" bonus clip SamandMurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornBonusClip.jpg|Sam and Murray in bonus clip QuestionswithAnthony.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Questions with Anthony" QuestionswithCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Questions with Captain Feathersword" QuestionswithSam.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Questions with Sam" QuestionswithMurray.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Questions with Murray" QuestionswithJeff.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Questions with Jeff" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "How Are We Gonna Wake Up Jeff?" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "Wags the Balancing Dog" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper3.jpg|Blooper from "Doing a Handstand" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper4.jpg|Another blooper from "Wags the Balancing Dog" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper5.jpg|Anthony leaving in blooper HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper6.jpg|Another blooper from "Doing a Handstand" HotPoppin'PopcornBonusClip.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip of "Doing a Handstand" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'PopcornTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in trailer File:HotPoppin'Popcorn-StudioSet.jpg|Studio set File:MerrickWattsandTimRosso.jpg|Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso on studio set File:AnthonyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Anthony on studio set File:MerrickWatts.jpg|Merrick Watts File:DorothyandAnthonyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:TimRosso.jpg|Tim Rosso File:WagsonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Wags on studio set File:WagsandAnthonyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Wags and Anthony on studio set File:Wags,Anthony,MerrickWattsandTimRosso.jpg|Wags, Anthony, Merrick and Tim File:DorothyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Dorothy on studio set Promo Pictures Anthony'sEatingAgain!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony's Eating Again!" Anthony'sEatingAgain!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandFoodmaninHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony and Foodman Fly,Fly,Foodman-PromoPicture.jpg|"Fly, Fly, Foodman" CaptainFeathersword'stheSomersaultKing-PromoPicture.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's the Somersault King" WaltzingMatilda-CircusPromoPicture.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" WaltzingMatilda-CircusPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and the trapeze artists HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Jamie Redfern in promo picture HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture5.jpg|Mario and Jamie HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jamie Redfern Murray'sGuitarSavedTheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|"Murray's Guitar Saved the World" We'reWatchingtheClownsFallingDown-PromoPicture.jpg|"We're Watching the Clowns Falling Down" We'reWatchingtheClownsFallingDown-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture11.jpg|Clare Field HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture12.jpg|Adrian Quinnell HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture13.jpg|Emily McGlinn TheWiggleFriendsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Henry'sSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry's Song" DorothyinHotPoppin'PopcornPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur CaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'PopcornPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture Jugglin',Jugglin',Jugglin'Balls-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff juggling balls Jugglin',Jugglin',Jugglin'Balls-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam juggling balls Jugglin',Jugglin',Jugglin'Balls-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Jugglin', Jugglin', Jugglin' Balls" Jugglin',Jugglin',Jugglin'Balls-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles holding juggling balls WaveYourRibbonsInTheAir-PromoPicture.jpg|Sam singing WaveYourRibbonsInTheAir-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Wave Your Ribbons in the Air" WaveYourRibbonsInTheAir-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy, Clare and Adrian WagstheBalancingDog-PromoPicture.jpg|"Wags the Balancing Dog" WagstheBalancingDog-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Dorothy'sDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance" Dorothy'sDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy HowAreWeGonnaWakeUpJeff?-PromoPicture.jpg|"How Are We Gonna Wake Up Jeff?" HowAreWeGonnaWakeUpJeff?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff sleeping HighUpontheTrapeze-PromoPicture.jpg|"High Up on the Trapeze" HighUpontheTrapeze-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Murray CircusCyclistsCycling!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Circus Cyclists Cycling!" CircusCyclistsCycling!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony DoingAHandstand-PromoPicture.jpg|"Doing a Handstand" DoingAHandstand-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Murray DoingAHandstand-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Clowns DoingAHandstand-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Clowns TheRingmaster'sSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Ringmaster's Song" TheRingmaster'sSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony the Ringmaster TheRingmaster'sSong-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Wiggly Clowns HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Anthony'sEatingAgain!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony in a fruit hat CaptainFeathersword'stheSomersaultKing-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Captain HotPoppin'Popcorn-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes 20110702.172937_20110702-wiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture DVD Gallery HotPoppin'Popcorn-DVDCover.jpg|Full cover HotPoppin'Popcorn-Disc.jpg|Disc HotPoppinPopcorn-USAFullCover.jpg|US Cover HotPoppinPopcorn-USADisc.jpg|US Disc HPP.jpg|Promo Banner File:844E4EFB-9A17-4E44-BA1F-75C9F5B51933.jpeg|UK DVD Cover File:3D7EBE05-7DFA-4A16-B4B5-9FBBF3D9957D.jpeg|UK DVD Back Cover 20160709_143735.jpg|Disc The Wiggles - Hot Poppin Popcorn.jpg|2011 re-release) DVD Cover IMG_6704.JPG|Back cover The-Wiggles-Hot-Poppin-Popcorn-Dvd-Pal4.jpg|2011 DVD Cover The-Wiggles-Hot-Poppin-Popcorn-Dvd-Pal4-_57 2.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-Hot-Poppin-Popcorn-Dvd-Pal4-_57.jpg|Disc 03D6C3C2-DBB8-4115-88BD-4681BE22328F.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet 44F042B2-9AA2-49F9-9909-2ACB9905F9CD.jpeg|Inside of the booklet C436E523-BC35-431B-9F83-287F2850C912.jpeg B6D05FDC-3DB6-4EF5-ABC0-C2392676BADC.jpeg 6D8B4E97-BB44-4D12-95CC-87CE21A1EA5A.jpeg 97B35675-D307-47B7-B023-694EF9940A5D.jpeg DVD Menu Gallery See here Special Features *Storybook: Circus Practice *Photo Gallery *The Kingdom Of Paramithi Theme Song Release Dates Australia DVD Release: September 3, 2009 American DVD Release: February 23, 2010 Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2009 Category:DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Same Set Videos Category:2010 Category:2010 DVDs Category:2010 videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom